The Legend of Spyro: The Second Dragon
by poodlepalace
Summary: A mysterious dragoness appears at the temple, leaving more questions in the race of dragons. A second piece of a dark puzzle. "Stars will shatter, without the sound of a clatter, you are the one who will save the matter." It hurts to see my destiny, to find my shaken fate, and that I could've killed him, but I know that is the true me. I'm sick of running, I need to face my fears.
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Sky

Spyro and Cynder sat down on balcony of the temple, staring up into the midnight sky. The stars of their anscestors stared down on them, watching the peaceful citizens. "It's beautiful" Cynder whispered. Spyro smiled at her, and commented "Not as beautiful as you." The ebony she-dragon slowly layed her head on his shoulder. "We're so blessed to be alive," she continued "Just imagine, we could've been up there, dead and gone."

Suddenly, a dragonesses shriek jerked both of the lovers up and alert. Following with the shriek, an outline of a dragon shooted across the sky, with fire blowing from it's mouth. Spyro squinted, and saw grublins swarming behind the dragon. Cynder gasped, and cried out "We have to help her!" More elements exploded from the shadows mouth, going through the whole cycle.

"What," Spyro started, "how did?..." But before he could go on, he heard a smacking noise, and saw the figure fall out of the sky. Cynder gasped "Come on!" And dashed down to help the lifeless dragon. Spyro hesitated, but eventually flew down to help. When he got down to the garden, Cynder stood open-mouthed over a purple, beautiful, unconscious dragoness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Hey** hey my fellow fanfictioners! Sry the last chapter was like, so short! Remember, that was like a cliff hanger! Well, here's the second chapter of my story!**

_ Darkness, closing in on me. Shadows ripping at my wings, I am falling, falling in what it seems like a pool of death. My mind is going unstable, I should have stayed in the swamp. It's to late now, I'm going to the stars to join my family, I'm coming, mother._

Spyro nuzzled the the she-dragons side. "Is she dead?" Cynder questioned her mate, watching him inspect the young dragoness. He replied, "No, she's still breathing, and has a heart-beat. She's still here." Cynder sighed with relief. Then, for a split-second, her face stayed that way. Instead of leaping for joy, she asked "Will she stay that way?" Spyro hesitated for a moment of silence, but then answered, "I don't know, we have to take her to the infirmary."

Cynder started to pull the she-dragons limp form up, but failed at this attempt. "We need to wake her up somehow," Spyro said as he observed his mate, "She's not going anywhere like that." Nodding her head in agreement, Cynder prodded the purple dragonesses side. "Wake up" she hissed loudly, hoping it would wake her up, yet no luck. Spyro looked at Cynder thoughtfully, then said "Wait! I have an idea!" She stepped out of his way, gesturing towards the she-dragon. He shot a glance at his mate before proceeding. He started making a small flame emit from his mouth, and let the fire touch the mysterious figure's side.

As Spyro did this, the dragonesses eyes opened. A millisecond after this, the purple she-dragon jumped up and shrieked with pain. After the shock, she growled and said "What was that for?!" Spyro didn't reply, instead exclaimed, "She's alive, Cynder! Really alive!" Cynder dashed over to the new dragoness, and asked with a lively voice, "What is your name? Mine's Cynder!" The awakening she-dragon replied "Tina. That's my name, Tina." Spyro stepped in and commented, "Well, we should get back to the temple, and inform the Guardians of your arrival" he tilted his head towards Tina.

"Of course, we should be going now, it's awfully late and all…" Tina agreed. "And we should get you to the infirmary," Cynder told her "Just to make sure you're not badly hurt." Tina looked at Spyro, "Lead the way." "Alright, then" said Spyro, and headed off towards the direction of the temple. Tina was in behind, probably looking for anymore grublins. He knew that their were none left, for they thought they killed their attacker. He also knew that Cynder was trying to make friends with the brave dragoness. Taking on on extremely large pack of swarming grublins, what was she thinking?!

He heard both she-dragons murmuring together very quietly, so quiet that Spyro couldn't make out that they said. Instead of worrying about his mate and Tina, he walked on, listening to the hoots of owls and watching fireflies zoom around each other. Cynder suddenly bounded over to his side, asking him "Is their anything wrong?" Spyro was surprised, so he shouted "No!" Cynder snickered, and he blushed and simply said "Oops." Soon the threesome reached the temple. "Here we go" Spyro said.

They all padded through the temple, leaving just a paw-print in the dust. "Why is it so quiet?" The curious Tina asked. Spyro sucked in is breath and closed his eyes, thinking of an answer. He finally turned towards to the purple dragonesses face and just said, "I do not know." "The Guardians should be up though, it's not late to them" Cynder side-commonted. Without another word or peep from the group, the traveled stealthily, soon reaching the infirmary, and right beside it was the headquarters of the Guardians.

Cynder nudged Tina, and said, "Come on. We need to get you checked, hopefully nothing's wrong or broke, like your wing." Spyro watched the two she-dragons walk to the first door. He walked into the second one. As he pushed the door to the side, he heard a puzzled voice from within the room. "Spyro? Is that you?" It asked. Spyro realized that the voice was Cyrils, the new head of the Guardians. Spyro replied "Yes. And I come with something to tell you." The blue ice dragon ushered him on, "Well, what is it?" Spyro started, telling him the story of Tina falling, the grublins, everything. The way he finished was, "Cyril, their was something odd about her. Her scales, well, weren't the 'regular' colors." Spyro hesitated for a moments time, "They were purple."


	3. Chapter 3: Halfway Dead

Cyril jumped up with surprise, and exclaimed "Purple! She can't be purple!" Volteer walked into the light, and disagreed with his fellow Guardian's sayings. "Actually," he said, " It doesn't matter if she's purple or not. Just because Spyro's already that doesn't mean she can't be the same. It could be a combination of extremely rare dragon genetics. Just look at the possibilities!" When he was finished debating with the debate, Cynder silently floated in through the door, when she fully stepped in, she announced, "Tina has a broken right wing joint, some amount of internal chest bleeding, fractured left wing frame, and many, many, missing scales caked with bruises. I'm surprised she didn't feel it!"

Volteer side-commented, "She probably didn't feel it because a hormone called Endorphins was released from the Pituitary gland, part of the Endocrine system. It's a pain reliever, you know." Cyril rolled his eyes in annoyment, and said sarcastically "Thank you, Volteer, for that useful information." The electricity Guardian growled lowly, and shook his head. "Well, why don't we stop fighting, and check up on the new dragoness" rumbled a deep voice. A green earth Gaurdian, Terrador, walked towards the four dragons. "Lead the way, Cynder" Terrador went on. Cyril and Volteer shakily got up and walked out the door, following the ebony she-dragon. Spyro was last out the door, shutting it behind hiself.

The entrance to the infirmary was opened, and he walked in. He gasped when he saw a purple she-dragon hooked up to so much equipment. A mole waddled over to the group, informing them of Tina's condition. "She'll be out as soon as she recovers" the mole finished. "Keep visiting" she commented while she walked over to a desk with a very large pile of paperwork on top of it.

Cynder said, "You see now." Spyro was about to say no besides the equiptment. Yet before he said this, he strained his eyes a little more, and saw many missing scales, bruises, and her wings bent in awkward positions. 'I can't believe I didn't see this outside' he thought. It was very dark though, he could give himself credit for that.

His mate stretched out her wide wing-span, big, magenta wings and yawned with a full-view of her mouth and pink, forked tongue. Cynder rested her head on Spyro's shoulder. "I really need to rest." She begun, "It's been such a long night and all, I don't want to be sleeping while I'm walking tomorrow." He cocked his head to one side, and looked at her. She wasn't kidding, her eyes were puffy and had dark circles under them. "Of course," replied Spyro, "Just a wait a minute or two, all right?" Cynder nodded her head sheepishly, and stared on into the distance. Instead of doing the same as her, he rested his gaze on Tina. As he looked on, an image of the dragoness falling, and laying unconscious on the ground swam in his head.

But a voice, Volteer's voice, interrupted his thoughts and daydreams. "Cynder is absolutely, positively right. Sleep is an important thing, go on, now, to your dens" he told them. Cyril led them out the door. He whispered oh so quietly to Spyro and Cynder, "Don't listen to that mad-man. The only thing logical he knows is that he's a dragon. I'm not even sure that he knows his genger, really." Spyro snorted.

When the pair were at out of ear-shot, Cynder asked him "What's up with the new she-dragon? Am I not good enough? Is it that she's better than me? Please, I need to know so I can be the best!" She had a questioning look on her face, with a slight tang of hurt. Spyro nuzzled close to her and told her, "No, you are my only and one love. That's why you're my mate. I'm just concerned of Tina's health, that's all. Would'nt you be?" She slowly nodded her head, "That makes sense, it was quite a big shock that she fell from the sky. I was concerned to." The couple arrived at their room. "After you" Spyro said. Cynder walked in, flicking the blunt side of her tail over his muzzle. He strolled in after her. His dreams were full of shadows and darkness, and prophecies that promised death.

**Hey everyone sorry it took a while for an update! Sorry if it's short! Only POSITIVE reviews. I'll make an awesome chapter after this one! Promise!**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Prophecy

Demons danced around her, flying and running all around herself, making sure their was no exit. They screeched in many different voices. The she-dragon kept shooting glances at the different shadows, reciting the names of the dragon it sounded like, and all of them were family. "Mom? Dad? Rhei? Maddie? Laya? Felix?!" Tina was terrified and chilled to the bone. The shadows stopped their tormenting noises and froze, with ice forming a snowy cover on their hard, leathery, scales. Soon the demons fell down and broke into millions of pieces, then a blizzard was upon her.

Tina saw two dragons, one that was the size of an adult, and the second that looked like a dragonet. "Come little one," said the adult, who was apparently a female, "We must hurry through the storm, and make haste." The dragonet, who was also female, sneezed and said "Yes mommy." Her small voice was awfully familiar, and right when Tina figured out who it was, the snow was swept away with bright, orange flame with light purple tips, and hints of red darker than blood.

"That was me as a dragonet..." Tina whispered softly. She flinched when the fire closed in on her, but felt nothing. When her eyes opened, she was standing on a barren landscape, with no color to it, just black, the absence of color. Tina stared across the open moorland, and suddenly a mist appeared in front of herself. The mist formed a mirror image of Tina, every detail the same. Quicker than it formed, her duplicate was engulfed in black fire that licked at her whole body. When the flames receded, the she-dragons structure was the same, except for her black coloring and the fog coming off of her twin in waves. The duplicate's white, luminous eyes glittered with power, and she had an evil grin on her face. Suddenly, light burst through missing scales, and kept on flooding the dark mirror-image's body with it. When the transformation was complete, a creamy white dragoness walked towards Tina. Her eyes were the same, but, it was almost calming instead of blood-chilling. "Stars will shatter," she recited, with a ghostly tone, "Without the sound of a clatter. You are the one who will save the matter."

More fire-storms erupted from nowhere, and started to rip at the moorland. When the scene was burnt and turned into ashes, the flames licking the sky were still here. The fire's color was familiar to Tina also, but she couldn't put her claw on it. A family of seven were cowering with fear against the ever-lasting fire. It was the same color of flames that melted the blizzard. A black, towering dragoness was fanning the flames. "Pitiful whelps," she said coldly "You can't protect any part of your family, I might as well save the pain and kill you swiftly, right here, right now." A male turned his head towards a girl in the family and told her in a shaky voice "Go. It's your destiny to do great things in this world of chaos. Leave us here, spare your life, you have bigger things planned for the future." The she-dragon swung around to face him and refused "No! You're my family, I wouldn't leave for all of the riches in the world! All of you are important, not just me!" Her eyes were streaming, because of the smoke and pure emotion. Tina stared at her intently, and realized the dragoness was herself. She had just grown out of being a dragonet, because now she was a grown she-dragon. Another she-dragon appeared, clearly older, and agreed with the male.

"Go. Now." She told the young Tina. Tina's younger form stared at her for a second more, then dashed away into a safer spot. When she left, a blast of fire killed the family, leaving only the echo of their shrieks behind. The she-dragon emerged from her hiding place, and screamed with agony and pain, joining the other echoes. She sat beside her families ashes and let tears run across her face and on to her muzzle, and drip to the molten hot ground. Why," she whispered, "Why?" The scene dissolved, leaving the present day Tina alone. The dragoness called out "Why did you show me this? What can this do to help me?" Quiet murmurs were her only answer. Suddenly, her legs felt like twigs, her head churning, she knew she was waking up. A voice rung in her head over and over, like it was the whole point of this dream. "_Stars will shatter, without the sound of a clatter. You are the one who will save the matter."_ The image and thought faded. Tina's eyes opened into the dark room of the infirmary. She was finally awake, but she wished she knew why she had the dream. More like nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5: Exploring the Temple

Tina growled at the internal beeps of machinery. The infirmary was cold and dark, letting no light in. "I hate it here," she mumbled to herself, "It's so ominous and creepy." She stared at the IV in her skin, pumping nutrients into her body through the bloodstream. The dragoness remembered the nurse saying, "Don't pull it out. It can cause many problems for the victim, especially excessive blood loss." Tina didn't care, she knew she could take it out gently, and put pressure on it when it bleeds, besides, the bandages were in arms reach. She gently, slowly, and carefully pulled the IV out. She immediately put her extra paw on it, and oh so gingerly put on a bandage. Her internal chest bleeding has been tooken care of, fortunately only a small part of an artery was ruptured, so she got pain reliever (not that she needed it), some medications to help, and since the rupture was small it should heal on its own. Her wings were fine if she didn't try to move them. Tina checked on the IV wound, and the bleeding had stopped finally.

The she-dragon delicately strolled off the bed, and opened the door soundlessly. She stepped outside, letting her eyes adjust to the light. She padded away, being as quiet as possible, yet her claws still clicked on the floor. The path she took led her to the dens, with the sounds of sleepy, snoring dragons behind the doors. She steered herself down a sharp turn in hallway, with much, much bigger rooms connected to it. Tina looked into a room with cradles, blankets and a few bottles. 'That must be their nursery' she thought. The creek of a door in the corridor behind herself startled her, she jumped when an ebony she-dragon popped her head around the corner. "Tina?" She asked, "Is that really you? You should be in the infirmary!" Cynder walked in her direction and narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me you ripped out your IV." Tina looked away and said "Well, uh, yes, yes I did."

"Since you're up, why don't I show you around?" Cynder asked, getting a nod of a head as an answer. She stalked off, saying "Aren't you coming?" When Tina looked dumbfounded. Tina strode towards her, watching the sun rise up from the horizon, casting new light into the temple. The pair came upon an enormous room, standing at an unmeasurable height above them. "This is the assembly room, or aditorioum," Cynder explained, "We use it when their's something to announce. I bet you their will be a meeting tomorrow." She blinked at her, gesturing a hint. Tina scraped her claws on the floor as a sign of discomfort, "I honestly do not like being notified of in public. It just, makes me feel... Uncomfortable." Without waiting or a warning, she took of in the direction of the dens. She didn't want to be special, she wanted to be normal, just blending into the crowd. All of her emotions poured out, over everything.

She had the weight of the prophecy on her shoulders, the heaviness of the new temple on her back, and to top it all, their was no wind beneath her wings. Tina dashed into the janitors closet. It was freezing cold, their was no windows, the floor and walls were stone, and the only entrance to the outside world was the crack under the door. She sobbed until the sun was fully up, about 7:30 AM, when she walked out. Another door groaned, marking the presence of a person awakening. Instead of a dragon, a golden-rod yellow, vivid dragonfly buzzed out. He immediately turned towards her and said, "Spyro! Oh my god, what happened to you, man? Who turned you into this... She-dragon!?" He flew in her direction, zooming around like he was inspecting. She told him "I'm not Spyro, I'm Tina. You should know it's impossible to change a dragon into a dragoness." The dragonfly gaped his mouth in awe, but then shook his expression away and said "Hi. I'm Sparx, Spyro's friend. And plus, how are you purple? Is it because you can master all elements or what?" She said "Well, Sparx, I can master all of the elements. Trust me." He arrogantly tilted his head up, shut his eyes, and said "Show me." Tina openly said "Fine" and blew fire from he mouth, stamped on the ground to make the earth rise, made her tail hum with electricity, and made her horns get covered in a layer of ice. "I see" Sparx gulped with fear over her sheer power.

A stomping noise came from down the hall. An earth dragon, Terrador, padded up to them. "I see you're out of the infirmary," he nodded to Tina, "And you pulled ou your IV. You should get ready, we have an assembly later today. Be and come prepared." When he walked away, a mole walked up to Tina. She said "What did you do to your IV!? We must get you back to the infirmary, now!" The mole pulled on her tail, beckoning for her to come, but Tina said "No, I'm fine, even my wing feels better." She flapped her wings, demonstrating. "See? Perfectly fine." "Yet you can't fly" said the nurse. Tina flapped up a few feet, before returning to the floor. The mole sighed and said, "Alright. But don't go flying without the Guardians or I."

It seemed like an ever-lasting chain, one person left, another came. This time Spyro came out of his room, yawning a huge yawn that showed his teeth. He walked over to the pair. "Tina?" He asked, "Sparx? What are you doing here? Where's Cynder?" Tina shied away and informed him "I ran away when she was showing me the temple, I wasn't comfortable." He left and said "I'm going to find herd." She dashed after him and said "Wait for me!" Sparx flitted around, trying to follow them, and called out "I'm coming!"


	6. Chapter 6: New Faces

When they were done scampering through the hallways, Cynder was seated with her tail wrapped neatly over her paws, staring out an open window. She swiveled her head to face them, her head tilted slightly to the side. Tina stepped forward, from the back of the the group. "I'm sorry I ran away from you," she started, "That was wrong of me. I just didn't like talking about being in public, at an assembly." Cynder looked relieved, in a way. She told her friend "It's all right, I understand too. You're not the only one." Spyro opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the loudspeaker drowned him out. "Let all dragons and dragonesses report to the auditorium. NO exceptions." It said. Once again, he got voiced out by Sparx, "Let's go," he said "Don't want to miss the announcement." He glanced at Tina for a split second, but then turned away.

Spyro muttered something, something Tina couldn't make out. The trio exited the room, and made way for the assembly hall. Many, many groups of dragons were jumbled in the corridor, trying to push their way through. When they saw Spyro and Cynder, a narrow path opened up, allowing them to pass. Whispers were heard, "Who's that purple girl? Is that Spyro's new mate? Much better than that black terror!" She rested her gaze upon Cynder. She seemed not to notice, nor Spyro. Yet Tina growled, a low rumble that was heard through out the hall and echoed, then everything was silent. The gang arrived at their destination, standing at the foot of the room. Cynder was the first to walk in, followed by Spyro then Sparx. Tina was last, staring at awe in the doors sheer vastness. When the group was in, Volteer, who was on door guard, threw whispers at them. "Come with me, all of you. We have more, new, dragons to introduce in today's assemble." He started walking away, turning only once and flicking his tail for them to follow. Of course, everyone was eager to follow, except Tina. She squeezed herself through the walkway beside the wall, trying to blend in with the shadows so no one could notice her.

Everyone advanced up the backstage, hidden by the curtains. A group about, what, four, five dragons? Stayed where they were, except a bubblegum pink dragoness who stampeded over to Spyro and knocked him over. She cried out "Oh my, Spyri Wyri! You came for me!" She tried to kiss him, but Spyro put his paws up and tried to push her off, and when she lost her grip, Spyro hurled himself up, looking very jumbled in thoughts. Cynder slinked forward, snarling, and went up to the pink she-dragon, telling her "If you ever to that to him again, I will hurt so badly that you will never walk or fly again!" She ignored the ebony dragoness said "My name is Ember." The rest of the group walked forward, calling out their names. A fire dragon said "My name is Flame." Next an ice dragoness "I'm River." An earth dragon, "I am Cliff." Finally an electricity dragoness "My name's Marigold." The girls squealed when Terrador stepped on the stage, beginning his announcement. The boys just rolled their eyes at them. Terrador spoke on through the curtain, "We have new dragons to introduce to the temple," he went on, "And here they are." As if it was their cue, the all padded out into eyes view. Terrador introduced their names, starting from the right, going to the left. "This is Marigold," he said, gesturing to them as he spoke their name, "Ember, Flame, River, Cliff, and Tina." When her name was said, everyone hushed eerily, like they new what happened in the hall.

"I hope you give these young warriors welcome, wisdom, and your skills of a dragon" he broke the silence. "Assembly dismissed." Ember immediately walked over to Spyro, showering him with questions. Cynder stared at her menacingly, with rich hatred in her eyes. Cliff kept to himself, while Marigold and River chatted together. No one dared go near Tina, thinking that she was rude and unfriendly. In fact, she actually looked depressed as she dragged herself through the halls. "I'm going to Avalar" she mumbled, slipping away. It seemed like no one any part of her, and were truly ignoring everything she said or did. Tina opened the main temple doors, letting wind rush forward and caress her face. The Valley of Avalar was not so far away, she could walk, but didn't feel like it. Instead she spread her wings to full extent, and took off. She got off at a shaky start, but then got stronger the farther she went. 'I wonder how I healed so fast' she thought. Suddenly, her vision darkened and the light of stars swirled around her. An orangey-red fire dragoness strutted up to Tina, leaving smoke behind her, resembling her element. "Mother?" Tina asked, "Is that really, really you?" The she-dragon nodded and told her "I am here to give your first trait. With all of my power I give you the trait of health. Because of your rare color and element of Convexity, you heal quicker than others and can heal them with a single scale. Use this power wisely." Then the sight faded, and Tina saw the dragon realm once again. It felt like she had new strength, flashing through the air at a break-neck speed.

She was at Avalar in no time, landing gracefully on the ground. She stepped forward, staring at all of the dragons at the small markets that surrounded her. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a black dragon with dull red markings. Tina rubbed her head and growned, and opened her mouth to say something. The dragon beat her to speak, "Sorry," he said, "Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked up, and scanned his deep red eyes, with a little bit of violet hints. "Oh, no it's fine, it was really my fault" she told him. The dragon said "Seriously, my fault. Let me give you something. I work as a blacksmith, I could give you armor or whatever you want that I can make. By the way, my name's Xander." She looked at him and said, "My name is Tina." Xander started walking away, "Are you coming or what?" Tina galloped after him. She liked the new dragon. Was it the way he talked to her, his friendliness, or that he didn't mention she was purple? Could it be more? Why did she feel this pull to the black dragon?

**Please rate and review! I hope you like the story so far! Keep reading, check for updates, and watch for sequels! Ps that doesn't mean that the story is done. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: It May Be More Than Friends

Tina followed Xander to his shop. It was open to the people, with a small bar in the front. He advanced through a small gap in the bar, beckoning for her to follow. She did. He pulled a bag of his side, not any ordinary bag, a leather, padded, saddle bag. He explained to her what was in the bag, "This is celestial crystal. A beautiful, clear, expensive item that is so strong, it withstands almost anything. The best part about it is that it matches your element once you weld it and put it on." Tina looked at him and asked "It really does that?" Xander nodded.

"Come on," he said, "I'll show you how I make the armor with it." She saw him walk over to a smoldering oven, with a barrel full of ice cold water beside it. An anvil was there, too, along with much more equiptment. He layed the crystal in the oven, telling her "You have to be patient and wait for it to heat. That's what blacksmithing is all about." He turned to her, saying "This, though, will take a very long time to heat up though, even longer to weld. Why don't we go to the temple, and wait there." Tina looked him straight in the eye and said "You know what, that's a pretty good idea. Alright, let's go." "Can you wait though?" He asked, "I need to close up shop." He flew up to the top of the shop, and yanked down a metal wall hidden inside the roof. Xander covered up the front of the shop and stayed flying, "Come on! What are you waiting for, Tina?!" She replied "Nothing! Don't fly off without me!"

He snickered, pretending that he was leaving her behind. Tina launched herself into the air, knocking him over. "Hey!" He exclaimed, trying to regain his balance. "That's what you get when you mess with me!" She called to him. Xander growled, "I'm gonna get you…" Tina replied "Have to catch me first!" She sped away when her friend leaped at her. Flying faster and faster each moment, he was hot on her heels. A thought came to her head, she muttered, "If he's still chasing me this far, let's see how he likes to get wet!" She dive-bombed for the waterfall below herself, and headed for the chasm at nearly the top of the waterfall. The rapids blocked the tunnel, they had to go through. She braced herself, either for Xander grabbing her or the ice cold water she is about to touch. *WOOSHH* she flew through the cold and landed on the cave floor. Xander landed beside her, shivering, asking "What was that for?!"

Tina looked at his face, and saw water pouring from its sides. "Try to do that again, but this time you're leaving me alone" she instructed him to leave with her. Finally the couple flashed out, heading for the temple and the river that ran beside it. This time, Tina was flying side-by-side with Xander, at the same speed and pace. They both landed by the Silver River, that was like a pathway to the swamp. "So," Xander started, "I was wondering, why are you purple? It's not that I have anything against you, it's just that, I'm curious. Can you tell me?" He was spread out beside the water, watching it run, then turned to her. Tina began, "I'm purple because I can master all of the elements, and have special abilities most other dragons cannot possess, or wield. That is why I'm purple, Xander." "That's pretty neat" he said. He leaned over the edge of the river, with half of his body hanging over the edge. She shoved him in, making him gasp when he touched the water.

His head bobbed up, making Tina giggle. Xander heaved himself out of the Silver River, and started shaking the water off. He toasted his sides with a small flame, trying to make an effort to dry the water off. When he was done, he stood up and growled, a rather playful growl, "Tina..." She flew upwards, not wanting to be chased again. He jumped up into the air after her, trying to catch up. Tina didn't move when he appeared next to her. "So you think this is rather funny" he said when she sniggered. "Apparently I do" she said. Xander leaped in her direction, trying to do the same thing she did to him, knock her off balance. She moved out of the, for she was more slender and agile. She flew up to him, pawing each other with claws sheathed. A caterwaul interrupted their playful game.

When the noise was gone Spyro and the new dragon, Flame, had flown up to them, and were saying in harmony, "Cynder and Ember are fighting! Both of you must help! Come quick!" They both beckoned the pair, and Tina nodded to Xander. The four flew off in the temples direction. When they arrived, two dragonesses were in the sky clawing at each other. "What in the world made them do that?!" Asked Tina. "I don't know" said Flame. Spyro stepped up and said "Ember found me in the hallway, and cornered me against the wall. Then Cynder came along, and yanked her off me. Ember ran outside and… This happened." Tina growled "Cynder's your mate, not that prissy excuse of a dragoness. You know what, I'm going up there." Before any one could argue with her, she flew off, blasting them with a whiff of air. She found Ember, and she wrenched Ember away from Cynder. Cynder looked fine, but Ember looked absolutely horrific. Many of her scales were missing, and blood oozed out of tons of small cuts. That could add up to extreme blood loss if not seen to. "Cynder is Spyros one and only mate who he loves. If you get in between them again, you will deal with Cynder and I. Got it, ugly princess?" Tina instructed her. The terrified pink she-dragons eyes were wide, and she nodded. "Good." Tina tossed her away, and turned towards her friend. "Thanks for the back up" Cynder said. Tina blinked as an acknowledgement.

They both leaped to the earth, landing trimly on the ground. The electricity Guardian, Volteer, was talking to Ember, forcing her to go to the infirmary. He swiveled his head to face the group of dragons, and told them "There will be a feast tonight, for our heroes and for the new dragons that have arrived. Be there." He was that simple. Xander walked up to Tina, following her to the temple. Volteer looked at her and said "Come with me. I will introduce you to your room." She whispered to Xander "Please follow." He bobbed his head, telling her "Yes." At the end of the corridor, Volteer motioned her in a den. "Wow" breathed Tina amazed at the sight she saw. She thought the den was beautiful, amazing, fabulous, fantastic, and so many other words. But she could not stare at the room forever. An evil was rising, far from the temple, Avalar, and even Warfang. Past the end of the Silver River, where the sun doesn't shine.

**Just a little warning, the rating may go up. Violence will be at the end of the story, if things go the way I planned. Please rate about the positives in my story! Don't leave me hanging! PM me if you have any questions. Read on! Write on! Fanfic FOREVER! And PM me if you don't like my story or have any concerns. I will take it into view.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Omens

Her room was absolutely marvelous! It was painted purple, with golden curtains and bed sheets. The throw pillows were peach in color, matching her wings. "Doesn't look perfect!? They matched the hues just right!" Tina looked at Xander. He nodded, still staring at the dens beauty. "And my room's just down the the hall!" He added. "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, bounding around her new den. "Why don't you get yourself situated, and I'll go. I'm going to help with the banquet." Xander told her, and padded out of the room. Tina sprinted after him, saying "I'll help too, if you don't mind." "I don't mind at all." He told her, smiling warmly. They encountered Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Sparx on their way to the feast. "Hi!" Said Flame, and Cynder's eyes lit up.

Tina and Xander said "Hi" back and moved over to them. Xander went over to Spyro and Flame, while Tina hung around Cynder. The group chatted amongst themselves, then Cynder drew Tina away from the group, especially Sparx, she made sure of that. "So, how do you like Xander? You've been talking to him an awful lot, lately. Do you like him? Are you mates yet?" Tina said defensively "No!" And blushed. "Alright, I was just wondering, I hope I wasn't barging in on your personal business." Cynder told her, and walked calmly away, leaving her alone. Tina sighed with relief, then turned to the group. Her eyes rested on Xander, soaking in every detail of his form. His dark red streaks, horns, tail spike, and wing frame. His muscles rippled underneath his pitch black scales, that were the perfect background for the amber stripes. Before running over to Xander's side, she turned around to see Cliff, Marigold, and River pacing down the hallway with Ember. Ember was ungracefully hobbling on her feet, leaning over on River for extra support. She was wrapped in thick bandages, and one of her claws was ripped out.

Tina thought 'That's what she gets for messing with Spyro.' That was when she sprinted back to Xander. By the time she arrived, they were already heading through a door, that led to a room she hadn't seen before. "This is the feast hall. Actually, it's more like a party hall! The only time I recall having a feast, is when Spyro and I were at Warfang, and that was pretty much it." Cynder told Tina. "That's a bit odd, since you're heroes. I'd at least expect someone dying for you to come to a feast of theirs!" She told the ebony she-dragon. The gang padded towards the middle of the room, to where the Guardians were bickering. "Shouldn't we do something the young dragons like? We should have a party, not a boring banquet!" The ice dragon Cyril was arguing with Volteer over a party or feast. Volteer regained himself and told him "We always have parties when you're the one who's to pop in the conversation with the planner! It should be a feast, it's more proper and less wild!" Terrador moved from his place at the corner of the ballroom, and simply said, "Why don't we let the young ones choose what they would like to do. It's up to them, after all." Cyril seemed delighted by that, "Yes, yes, let them choose, Volteer! Let's see if they want prim and proper, or a good, fun time!"

"Well?" Volteer turned to them, "What do you choose?" Cliff, Marigold, River, and Ember came in soon enough to know what they were talking about, so they all said "Party!" But not as loud as Ember. The second group, however, also said "Party" but not as crazy as the other group. They said it in a more civilized way than the others, especially Ember. "So," Cyril put the debate in end "Party it is!" Volteer growled, and then turned around to plan a party. Out of all the noise and randomness, a voice that only Tina could hear vibrated in her mind. "_Be wary of the one you trust the most"_ It said. Tina's first reaction was to look at Xander in horror. The one you trust the most. Immediately she said "I'm not feeling well. I'll be in my room if you need me." Xander was the first to say "Ok" then the rest slowly nodded their heads. Trying to seem sick, she awkwardly walked out if the room. When she walked by the group behind Spyro and Cynder, Ember hissed at Tina. Tina just scratched her with her tail spike, and walked away, through the door. When she was out of eye shot, Tina dashed down the corridors, stayed far away from passing dragons, and pranced into her den, locking the door behind herself.

Tina closed her eyes and thought. 'Why am I purple? Do I have to be special? Can't I move on? Why won't you help me?' She channeled her whole mind to her ancestors, hoping ant an answer, better yet, by the Chronicler. She let herself be taken over by sleep, wanting no one to bother her or awaken her. She wanted a place where she would not stand out from the crowd, where no one would look at her differently. Her head turned dark, and she felt dizzy. She really did feel sick, so the darkness took advantage of that and covered her in black. The present day, reality, was gone, and her body calmed and floated into a deep sleep, as deep as it could be. In her dreams, she saw two dragons side-by-side. One looked like a dragoness, who's element was the mighty fire. The other was a dragon, and he was teal-blue, Tina assumed, the Chronicler. Both of the dragons looked similar to each other, in form. They walked towards herself, their pattern of walking was beautiful, perfect, without any flaws. She sat down and the dragons were just a horn length away.

**So, yeah, that was my chapter. If you have any questions or concerns about my story, please, do personal message me! I have a couple of shout outs to give at the end of the story! Review about the stories positives, and if you don't like any thing, give me a message. I wish you good omens, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: Visions

The red fire dragoness nuzzled Tina and said "Hello, my daughter, I see you're getting along well at the temple." Tina returned the affections and replied back, "Hi, mom, I wouldn't say that well, but, yes." After their greetings she turned to the teal-blue dragon beside her mother. "Umm…" Tina thought of something to say "Are you the Chronicler?" That was what she came up with. "Yes I am," the dragon informed her "But my name is Ignitus, not the Chronicler. You may call me by my first name." She nodded her head knowingly, and asked them, "What brings you here? Why have you arrived?" Ignitus and her mother, who's name is Ignacia, sucked in a breath and told her. Ignacia beat Ignitus to it, and began the story, "You may not know it yet, but there is an evil rising in the dark. The omen you just heard, and even the beginning prophecy, is two of the many signs. It is your destiny and fate to defeat the shadows, and bring peace again."

"Why me?!" Tina called out, clearly infuriated by the thought of saving everyone, when she wanted to be normal. "Because, Tina, you have to. Spyro and Cynder have just saved the world from breaking apart. Now it is your time to shine." Ignitus stepped forward, "Don't make her madder, it will just make it worse. You're lucky I even let you come into her dreams and give her a trait!" Ignacia growled and pushed him over, like brother and sister would do. 'Wait,' thought Tina, 'Did I just say like brother and sister?' She turned back over to where they had been, and her mother and Ignitus were arguing. She only made out little pieces of the conversation. Not afraid of anything, she walked over and asked, just make sure her observations were correct, and asked, "You both are brother and sister, right?" That made them stop. Ignitus glared at Ignacia and said "Yes, we are."

"So that's why you let her here?" Tina gestured to her mom, and was trying to get deeper answers. "Partly," replied Ignitus, "I also let her here so she could see you, but I expect she wants me gone." He turned around, yelling at Ignacia, "You're lucky you're still here!" Only a snort was his answer. "Besides that, I came to give you your second trait." He rested his muzzle on her head, he said, "With my power over the stars, I give you your second trait. The wisdom and strength of the multiple elements. Now you can wield these without trouble, and stay strong in the heat of battle." Ignitus backed his muzzle away from Tina and told her, "Use your gift sensibly. Their is a darkness in every shroud of light, and sometimes it may take the light over completely." Now Ignacia was walking over. "Now that you are done scaring the wits out of her, I would like to speak with my daughter. Alone." She added that last part seriously, and took a final look at the Chronicler, then turned to Tina. Being careful about what she said, her mother started to talk. "You do like Xander, right?" She asked Tina. Tina thought 'Now why is she asking me this?' And bobbed her head to say yes. "I would not strike a relationship with him up yet," Ignacia told her, "An evil is rising in the distance. Your friend has a relation to it that even he may not know yet. All that I am telling you, is that the omen is true. Wait for the right time to love."

That actually made Tina furious and red hot under her scales. 'Love when the time is right!' She thought. 'I love him now, and no one can change that! I am a full grown dragoness and I will do whatever I wish!' Her mom's voice started again "Goodbye, Tina." Ignitus walked away from his hiding place and repeated what Ignacia said. "Goodbye..." Tina grumbled. Her visions faded away, until her own room came into view. "Tina," a voice called, "Is that you?" It made her jump, she realized that the sun was setting over the horizon. "Yes." She answered, and knew it was Xander. He was halfway in the den, halfway out the door.

Far, far away from the temple, a thousand miles past the Silver River, beyond the Mountain of Malefor, and where the floating islands end, a black dragon was planning his revenge. He stood at the mouth of a cave on another mountain. "Status report, White FireClaw!" He barked into the darkness. An ape that had escaped Malefor's rage barreled out. "All going well cap'," he grunted, "No slackers. All of the ammo and weapons safely hidden." The dragon nodded and asked "What about our first slave?" He spread an evil grin across his face. "Her too. She stopped fighting yesterday, amazingly." The ape returned the grin. "Good. Now get to work!" The dragon ordered his faithful right hand man, and followed him into the cave to see for himself. He saw grublins and apes working together under his command. They were so easy to control, probably because he was one of Malefor's most loyal followers. Malefor had his will handed down to him, so he got the remnants and control of his army, his possessions, and his money.

Yet, he wanted his master back. The black dragon loved the riches and control he had, but his master was a little bit of a friend. If it weren't for those menaces Spyro and Cynder, the whole universe would belong to the greatest and only, Malefor. He turned his attention to his workers now, not knowing how far down they got in the cavern. The ground was immediately leveled out, and a huge lava pit was in front of them. Apes were the only workers here, because they were skilled at being a blacksmith. Rods of metal were being welded into weaponry, and cooled into form. 'If only master could see this' he thought. "Now for the prisoner." The ape escort told him. He took to a dungeon covered with protective bars, and a chained gray dragoness inside of the dwelling. She turned when their pawsteps gave them away. She had white flecks, and dark, black rings around her eyes. "Now all we need is that purple girl." The black dragon cackled maliciously, "Then my plans are complete…"

**Yay! Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy, I love cliffies! Woo-hoo! Cliff hangers are so fun! Don't ya think! Rating may go up next chapter because of a) Slight drinking warning, b) Violence in future chapters, and c) Crazy dragons. So… ya… that's it… Review! Comment! PM me if you have a question! THE COW GOES MOO! L IS FOR LION! MY NAME IS IZZY! (Not really it's Isabella, but my nick name is IZZY!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Party

"I was wondering if you felt better and wanted to come to the party," Xander explained, "It just started, you know…" Tina looked at him and heaved herself off the bed. She padded towards him and said "I'd be delighted to go." Xander smiled, "I'll show you were it is," He told her, "Follow me!" Then he dashed down the hall and away from the room, with Tina close behind. They came upon a room with large double-doors, laughter, and music pounding the walls. Many dragons could be heard, it seemed like every dragon from Avalar to Warfang was in that room. "And this is just started!" Tina exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the entrance. "Pretty much" Xander had replied. When they walked in, it looked like all hell broke loose. The song "Toxic" was playing at its highest, and dragons were zooming all around the room. Groups of people were socializing by the bar, holding glasses in their paws. Small tables were scattered around the room, that held snacks and treats.

Tina could see dragons of all colors and elements. It looked like the dragons were merging together by how much of them there was. She could make out a pink figure and a violet, heart-shaped tail in the crowd. It was Ember. She was with an extremely large group of dragonesses, that was chattering so loud Tina could hear them across the dance floor. "I bet that Spyro will ask Ember to dance!" called out one of them. "SHUT UP!" Tina recognized the earth dragon Cliff, and he was glaring at Ember. If Ember was shocked or shooken, she showed no hints of it. "Hi Tina!" Tina jumped. "Woah, it's only me" Cynder had walked up to her, with Spyro at her side. She tipped her head only the slightest angle. "Do you like it? I mean, the party, is it fun?" Cynder asked. Tina replied "Oh, yeah, I like it. The only thing wrong is Ember and her little followers." Cynder glanced over at the bubble-gum pink dragoness, and narrowed her eyes. "I suppose you could get used to it."

"Yeah, hopefully" Tina had answered bitterly. Another she-dragon across the room in Embers group squealed, "The dance music is on, the dance music is on!" Ember looked at her gang and told them sternly, "Sit down. When Spyro comes over I don't want you to scare him off. And don't make me look like an idiot!" They all nodded vigorously, and sat down. They were shooting whispers at each other, and throwing glances at the purple dragon that was inching closer and closer to Ember. Finally, when it felt like Ember was going to throw a hissy fit, Spyro came over. But he veered off in the opposite direction. "Ember, look!" An earth dragoness came to her side, and pointed out a black dragoness making her way through the crowd. "Cynder," breathed Ember, "always separating me from my future husband." The song blared "_With the taste of your lips I'm on a_ _ride…" _Ember fumed when she saw Spyro and Cynder dancing, their hips rocking on each other. "That should be me!" She pointed a claw at Cynder. "You wicked dragoness," she muttered under her breath, "Soon their will be no rest for the wicked."

The black dragon searched the skies for any signs of life that could mean food. "Aha" he whispered when a buck came into view. "My dinner." The dragon swooped down and landed on the male deer before you could say "death." He made the killing bite, just to end what had begun, then snatched the buck up and flew off. Zonoya, his mate, would be thrilled to see what he had caught. Most of the time there is literally no food at all. The mountain came into sight, and soon it was in landings reach. "Zonoya? I got dinner for you!" He called out. A cautious voice came from the shadows. "Xavier? Is that you?" Xavier walked forward a little more "Yes, it's me, Zonoya, you can come out!" A red and blue dragoness bounded towards him. She had white horns with green rings around them. Zonoya was Malefors daughter and his only one. She was devastated when he died, and vowed to follow in his paw steps and kill the so-called saviors, Spyro and Cynder. She even hated thinking about Cynder. That worthless little piece of scrap. She would not die in honor beside her master. Instead, she would rather die by Spyro, the one who killed Zonoyas father.

Xavier gutted the stag, and cut it up into neat little strips and served a serving each for him and his mate. "Here" he put a good sized piece of meat in front of Zonoya. "If you want more, just ask, all right?" Xavier said. Zonoya nodded, her head bobbed up and down slowly, like a boat on the edge of the sea. Instead of turning to eat, she looked out a window and in the direction of the temple. _I will do it, but not today, not now._

Tina yawned and stretched her wings as wide as they could go. "You tired?" asked Xander. Usually she would retort by saying "Ya think?" or "I don't know" but right now she dipped her head yes. "Should I take you to your room?" Ugh, more questions. Tina did the same thing, nod her head yes in a sluggish manner. Xander steered her off in the direction of her den. He opened the door and herded her to the bed. When he was about to get up and head off for his room, Tina whined "No, stay here with me!" That took Xander by surprise. He turned and dragged his paws to her bed, and ever so carefully, he got on the bed and let himself lay by Tina. She turned towards him and buried her head into his chest. Xander put his forelegs around her and said as quiet as he could so Tina wouldn't hear, "I will protect you no matter what. I will love more than anything and more than one dragoness could ever be loved. Even if I'm not by your side, I'm always there for you. Don't you ever forget this."

**Everyone I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long, long wait! I'll make it up to you by making a 5,000 word chapter next. And you may ask "Why the long wait?" It's because I was grounded and got my stuff taken away! So yeah, you could imagine how boring it was. I HATED IT! Ugh, boring, boring, BORING! Well, now it is SPRING BREAK! Oh yeah, 3rd day of spring break, 6 more days till Easter Sunday! And yes, I am religious. Now I will be taking OC's! So if you want to know how I was grounded, here's the story. (Flashback)**

_**I was walking down the hallway, and stopped at my locker. 31,47,13 are the numbers to my code that I put in. My locker opened with a creek and a squeal, but then silence. The silence was broken by my rummaging through the locker given to me. Then, out of nowhere, my math teacher stepped out of her room and said "Izzy, why are you in your locker? Do you have a pass?" I told her "Yes." She replied back "Come into my room and show me." I shut my locker as quietly as I could and moved into my teacher's room. "The pass." reminded me. I checked my folder, where the pass was, it wasn't there. I knew it must have fallen out. "I lost it" I told my teacher. She glared at me and said "I'm telling your mom you lied to me." I stared at her in disbelief. "Go to class" she told me.**_

_****_**So I got home, mom talked to me, I got grounded and so on. Please review! Good bye!**


End file.
